


Everything Will Be Alright

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Trigger Warning [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, death of a family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps the reader through an anxiety attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

You had dealt with your anxiety issues that you had for years now. You always knew how to calm yourself down. You had become a hunter after your cousin had almost been killed and Dean and Sam had saved her. You were thankful for that. At least you didn’t lose a family member due to the things that had gone bump in the night.

 

But after that night you never were the same. You joined the brothers hunting. They even asked you to with the knowledge that you held. You were smarter than most of the people that they had come across in all of their years of hunting. But during this time you were able to keep your anxiety issues hidden from the boys. They didn’t need to know that you had suffered from it. It would probably drive them away and that was the last thing that you had wanted to happen.

 

You had been working with them for four years and it was going fairly well for you. You of course kept yourself together. But in your years of hunting it would never help you for what had happened. Your mother had called you and it was rare that it was good news. It was bad news. The worst news that you could possibly hear. Your brother that was 15 had died in a car crash.

 

You felt your throat tighten.

 

The brothers looked at you in concern.

 

“Y/N… what’s wrong?” Sam asked his voice laced over with concern.

 

You darted out of the room and up the stairs. You just couldn’t handle being around either one of them. Not like this. You didn’t want them to see you have an anxiety attack. You ran into your room slamming your door. You felt your chest tighten even more. Your breathing shallow and panicking. You tried to think happy thoughts. But no relief was coming to you. Your vision began to blur. You panicked even more. You couldn’t calm yourself. The next thing that you knew you passed out in your room hitting the door harshly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had heard the thump and he ran towards your room. He knocked on your door. “Y/N?” He  called for you. He didn’t hear you. He opened the door. He gasped. He was not expecting you to be on the floor sprawled in a way that he had never seen. He picked you up off of the ground and took you to your bed. He laid you carefully onto the bed with care. He moved some of your hair from your face. He couldn’t help, but wonder why you had passed out and why you had ran off when Sam had asked if you were alright.

 

Dean stayed with you. He wasn’t about to leave you. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to know why you had passed out in your room. It scared him that it was something serious.

 

You groaned out alerting him that you were coming around. You blinked a few times and saw Dean in your room. You gasped shooting up.

 

He pushed you back onto the bed. “Easy there Y/N. You hit your head on the floor.” He said softly.

 

You rested your head against the pillow.

 

“What happened darling?” He asked looking at you.

 

You rubbed your face. “Anxiety attack.” You said softly.

 

“Y/N why didn’t you tell us that you suffered from anxiety?” He asked hurt that you didn’t want to tell him and Sammy about you suffering from anxiety attacks.

 

“I had them under control.” You said softly.

 

“What brought this one on?”

 

“My mom called.” You said softly. “She never calls unless it is bad news.” You hated the fact that you were admitting it to Dean that something bad had happened.

 

“Babe what happened?” He asked looking at you concerned.

 

“My brother…” You said softly.  “My 15 year old little brother died.” You broke down crying.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh Y/N.” He said softly He pulled you into his arms.

 

You sobbed into his chest.

 

Dean held you close to him as you sobbed. “I’m sorry Y/N…”

 

“He shouldn’t have died.” You sobbed.

 

Dean rubbed your back in a soothing motion. He wasn’t use to doing this. The only time that he held someone this close to him was when Sam had died when he was stabbed in the back years ago by Jake. “Sh… sh…” He said softly. “Everything will be alright. He’s not in pain any more.” He told you softly.

 

You remembered telling Dean not that long ago that your brother was going through chemo. You told him that your brother was in pain. You knew that your brother was no longer in pain.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” He asked you softly.

 

You nodded your head.

 

Dean rubbed your back. “Okay move over.” He said softly.

 

You moved over on your bed and Dean joined you on the bed. You curled up to him.

 

Dean held you close to him giving the comfort that you needed desperately. He was going to make sure that you got through this alright. “Do you want me to tell Sammy?” He asked softly.

 

“Later.” You whispered.

 

“Okay.” He said softly stroking your hair lightly in a soothing motion.

 

 


End file.
